Too Many Testaburgers
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: A mysterious duplication spell page finds its way to South Park, and there are thousands of Wendy clones roaming around. Stan is conflicted, and lovestruck, and Cartman has intend to kill all the Wendy Testaburgers before it gets out of hand, but the Wendy Testaburger clones have no intention on going anywhere.


Wendy Testaburger was walking around sheepishly in South Park Elementary. She looked as if she was losing her mind, but what could be going on with her that could make one so nervous?

"Wendy!" Stan called.

"Wha-?" Wendy fell over, in shock, but she was relieved that it was Stan.

"What's going on?" Stan asked.

"Nothing unusual." Wendy said, with a sheepish grin.

"Are you sure? Even Mr. Garrison's noticing your sheepish behavior." Stan then said.

"I have not slept well," Wendy then said, before darting off, running for dear life, causing the other students to look on in concern.

The main boys then headed over to the cafeteria for lunch, like usual, and then...Wendy appeared, now all calm.

"Stan, are you all set for the weekend?" Wendy asked.

"W...Yes?" Stan replied.

"Great." Wendy smiled.

"What the hell's her problem?" Cartman asked.

"I dunno, maybe it's that time of that month." Butters asked.

Everyone stares at Butters, looking disgusted. Wendy's just a kid, not a middle school student!

"You think Wendy was acting suspicious, she looked irritated in Gym Class today, then she was talking to herself in the stairway." Kyle then said.

"What?" Stan said, concerned.

"Yeah." Token then said. "And I heard that 20 times today."

"Woah, maybe the bitch has gone crazy." Cartman laughed.

"Well, I'm not the only one hearing that." Butters then said, curiously. "Only I heard some overlapping."

"Oh, then she must've talking to her voicemails. She's crazier than I thought." Cartman grinned.

"Shut up, Fatass!" Kyle then said.

"DON'T CALL ME FAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cartman shouted.

"DON'T. CALL. MY. MOM A BITCH, FATASS!" Kyle shouted.

"You guys, stop it, this is a serious issue!" Stan said.

"We should check it out." Kenny said.

All the boys agreed, and Stan wasn't too happy for the idea.

That day after school, Wendy checked if the coast was clear, and it was, it seemed to be. Wendy then went into the cafeteria, and Wendy started to talk to herself.

"Look, I don't know how long this charade can keep up." Wendy said, "We made a deal, you should live up to your end."

Unbeknownst to Wendy, the boys were eavesdropping on this "Conversation". Looking concerned. Kyle knew that Wendy was crazy enough to kill someone that Stan had a crush on, but he'd never thought Wendy was insane.

"Wendy's sounds crazy." Stan said, dismayed.

"Oh, this is too f**king good to be true." Cartman said, walking towards the cafeteria, to be curious. But then, he stammered in fright and screamed in terror, much to everyone's concern.

"Wa-Wa-Wa-Way-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-too-m-m-m-many." Cartman stuttered, shocked at something.

"What?!" Butters asked.

"Uh, guys," Token said, stunned, the boys then took a good look, and they were stunned to see...a cafeteria full of identical Wendy Testaburgers.

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Craig asked.

"I am so on it, dude." Cartman replied as he chuckled. Then, he fainted.

"Look, I know that you guys are clones, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you arrived in school, all of you." Wendy said.

"We're the exact copies of you, so what did you expect to happen?" A clone said.

"I know, but couldn't have you laid low for a while?"

"And what stay in the basement? Do you know how much trouble you'd be in?" Another clone said.

"Don't you mean we would all get into trouble?" Another clone said. "If mom and dad see all of us, we'd all get into trouble."

"I know that!" 2 Wendys replied.

Butters was about to sneeze much to the boys' dismay. He sneezed and then, all of the Wendy clones turned their attention to the boys, and looked irritated at them, too, but hey, it was none of their buisiness.

"It was Butters' idea!" Cartman lied.

"Now, before you get up in arms, it was just an accident, and I didn't do it on purpose." Wendy sheepishly said.

"You owe us an explanation!" Craig shouted.

"Alright, fine, just don't laugh." Wendy sighed, she then took her backpack and took a sheet of old century paper with the words "Duplication Spell" on it, but then, the boys laugh.

"A sheet of paper's gonna explain how you made more of yourself?" Cartman laughed.

"No, it's not that! Where's the mirror store?" Wendy said.

"Better yet..." A Wendy clone said, taking the spell page, and going to Wendy's locker and opening the locker and where a mirror was and the clone touched the mirror, and chanted "Speculum Gemini!"

And soon, more and more clones of Wendy Testaburger arrived, filling up the Hallway.

"Where did that spell page come from?" Butters asked.

"We don't know!" All of the Testaburger clones said, frightened.

"Well, whatever you do, just stay in the Testaburger room, I'll try to deal with this situation." Stan said.

"Oh, sure, and I can get pissed off and lose my sanity!" Cartman angrily said, being reminded about being beaten up by the original Wendy.

Then, all of the Testaburger clones headed back to their home.

"Dude, this is f***ed up right now." Clyde then said.

"I know." Butters then said.

"We gotta do something about this Butters, and I know just the thing." Cartman said, evilly smiling. What's he up to?


End file.
